The overall objectives of the project are (1) to confirm a relationship between distractibility and presence of neurological damage as it is mediated through mental age and as it relates to fine-motor functioning; (2) to develop an empirically based classification system for neurologically damaged children upon which a series of remediation strategies can be based; (3) to study the consistency of distractible behavior over time and to devise remediation techniques for this behavioral difficulty. Other goals of the project involve relating an empirical measure of activity and distractibility to classroom behavior and learning. A major effort has begun to relate distractibility to academic performance. Begining kindergarten children will be administered a short battery of tests which will include a measure of distractibility, a measure of school readiness and a measure of intellectual level. These children will be administered the same battery of tests at the end of the kindergarten year. Data obtained from this study will be the assessment of the relationship between attentional and intellectual factors as children enter school; assessment of the relationship between attentional and intellectual factors at the end of kindergarten; assessment of changes in attentional and intellectual factors, and the relationship between attentional and intellectual factors and academic achievement.